Papa, Maman
by K0K0R0
Summary: C'est un One shot....Qu'aurait été la vie, si Harry avait eut ses deux parents? j'ai esayé de changer de registre j'espère que ça vous plaira


Papa, Maman  
  
Harry fut réveillé par les hululements de sa chouette, Hedwige, qui se tortillait dans sa cage......Il se leva, s'habilla et descendit prendre son petit déjeuner, une fois dans la cuisine, il vit une magnifique jeune femme aux cheveux auburn, aux yeux émeraudes et à la peau de porcelaine préparer celui-ci, elle releva la tête et sourit....  
  
- Bonjour mon ange, bien dormit ?  
  
- Oui, man', tu sais où et papa ?  
  
-Il doit encore être en train de dormir.......  
  
Et à ce moment là, on entendit un grand bâillement provenant des escaliers, James Potter se dirigea vers la cuisine et enlaça Harry....  
  
-Coucou, ma femme, comment vas-tu ce matin ??  
  
- Heu, pa' c'est Harry........Tu devrais mettre tes lunettes le matin !! s'exclama Harry  
  
-Chéri, ton fils à raison.....dit Lily en s'approchant des deux hommes de sa vie  
  
-Oui, mais je n'ai pas besoin de lunettes pour savoir que je vous aime.....dit James en embrassant Lily et en démêlant les cheveux d'Harry  
  
Ils prirent donc leur petit-déjeuner dans la joie et la bonne humeur.....  
  
-Pa', on fait une partie de Quidditch après ?  
  
-Si ta mère veut bien ....  
  
-Bien sûr, de toute façon je devais allé à Ste Mangouste...Là James posa sa tartine et regarda sa femme....Ne t'inquiète pas c'est juste parce que j'ai des maux de ventres.......rien de grave  
  
-Ok, mais tu fera bien attention à toi........  
  
-Oui, papa......dit Lily en imitant une voix d'enfant......cette imitation valut un fou rire de la part de la gente masculine  
  
Un peu plus tard dans la matinée, Lily alla à Ste Mangouste, Harry et son père allèrent au terrain de Quidditch qui se trouvait derrière leur maison de Godric'Hollow en compagnie de Sirius et de Remus, qu'ils avaient invité un peu plus tôt.....  
Le match dura pendant 2 bonnes heures, bien sûr c'était Harry et James qui avaient gagné.....  
  
-Moi, je dis qu'il y a eu « traficotage » !! s'exclama Sirius  
  
-Tu dis ça parce que tu as perdu c'est tous...dit Harry en rigolant  
  
-Oui, mais de toutes façon Harry et moi sommes les meilleurs joueurs de Quidditch ! dit James en bombant son torse  
  
-Oui, mais la modestie c'est pas encore ça !! dit Remus  
  
Nos quatre compagnons rigolèrent à cette réflexion bien placée....  
  
Quant ils arrivèrent le déjeuner était déjà prêt et Lily regardait les infos, elle se retourna et fit face à quatre énergumènes sales de haut en bas....  
  
-Je suis pose que vous avez faim ?? demanda Lily avec un sourire  
  
-Oui, moi j'ai faim de toi ! dit James en s'approchant de sa femme  
  
-James ne m'approche pas......tu est tous sales ! s'exclama Lily en reculant. James s'arrêta et réfléchi  
  
-En fait, et ta visite chez le médecin......il a dit quoi ??  
  
Là Remus, Sirius et Harry s'approchèrent pour entendre la réponse...  
  
-Eh bien, James, Harry, dans quelques mois on sera quatre !  
  
-Pourquoi, tu vas acheter un chien ?? demanda Sirius en levant un sourcil  
  
-Mais non, Patmol ! Lily est enceinte ! s'exclama Remus en donna une petite frappe sur la tete de Patmol, qu émit un « aillleu »  
  
-C'est vrai maman ? demanda Harry... Lily fit oui, de la tête et se geste valut un étreinte de la part de Son mari et de son fils  
  
-Je vous aime tellement ! dit James  
  
-Moi aussi papa......dit Harry  
  
-Et nous on compte pour du beurre ?? demanda Sirius vexé  
  
-.....  
  
- Bon, j'ai compris ! Sirius couru vers les Potter suivit par Remus  
  
-NOUS AUSSI ON VOUS AIME !! s'exclamèrent Patmol et Lunard qui venaient de rejoindre l' « enlassade » des Potter................  
  
Harry se réveilla, il avait les larmes aux yeux......Il pleurait de joie.......Il regarda autour de lui, il se trouvait dans sa chambre, à Privet Drive, il eu un pincement au cœur....  
  
-HARRRRRYYYYYYYY !!!!!!!! hurlait sa tante Pétunia depuis le hall  
  
-J'arrive !!!!! répondit Harry un peu moins fort  
  
Harry regarda autour de lui, son regard se posa sur une photo de ses aprents, ils lui souriaient....  
  
-Alors, ce n'était qu'un rêve......Mais le pus beau des rêves....murmura Harry  
  
-on t'aime mon chéri.......  
  
Harry se retourna mais ne vit rien.......néanmoins il sentit une odeur qui lui était familière......ses parents......  
  
-Moi aussi, je vous aime !! murmura Harry  
  
Puis il descendit dans la cuisine prendre son petit déjeuner, ponctué par les réprimandes habituelles des Dursley......La vie, reprend son cours.......  
  
Voila  
  
J'espère qu'il vous à plus  
  
Sirius69 


End file.
